


Dragon Age II Writing Prompts

by SweetSass228



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kirkwall Gang - Freeform, Nightmares, Purple!Hawke, Random Prompts, Romance, Shenanigans, Singing, more tags to be added later, more to come later - Freeform, writing ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSass228/pseuds/SweetSass228
Summary: This is my collection of Dragon Age 2 writing ideas that I have been collecting. The pairing is mostly Fenris/Hawke with the rest of the Kirkwall Gang tagging along. Enjoy!





	1. Night Terrors (FenHawke)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a collection of writing ideas I have that are either too short or too long for an independent work. Plus, I realized that idea list I had for these prompts was getting quite long so I just decided to pack it all into one project with multiple chapters. I do have quite a lot of these in store that I want to try out so I'm very excited to watch the chapter number grow as time goes on. 
> 
> I really should continue working on my Metal Gear fic but I've been replaying Dragon Age 2 and the Tevinter elf has stolen my heart once again. On that note, there will be mostly FenHawke (Fenris/Hawke) in these but there are some that deal with the Kirkwall Krew's general shenanigans.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Feedback is appreciated!

Fenris woke to the bedframe shifting and moving. 

 

At first he thought it might have been Hawke, coming to bed late again. Third time this week, if that had been the case. But he remembered that she had been in bed and asleep by the time he got comfortable next to her. Her long black hair sprawled out all over her silk pillows, the curls still there from undoing her braid. He'd smiled when he saw her and had tried not to disturb her when he climbed in next to her. She needed as much rest as she could get, considering the constant stress and pressure that was consistently placed on her shoulders. Plus, it was always pleasing to see her so relaxed in sleep. 

 

This, however, meant that it was something else. If it wasn't Hawke, then it was probably her mabari. Where that dog went at night, Fenris had no idea, but it always made sure to nudge its way into the bed and as close to Hawke as possible. Or, when he felt particularly clingy, he would nudge Fenris awake with his cold, wet nose and continue nudging until the elf gave his approval for the dog to sleep on his side of the bed. But when he rolled over and looked down at the foot of the bed, there was nothing. He looked down in his sleepy haze and the hound was curled up tight right under him on the floor. 

There was another shuffle and something kicked Fenris' leg. The mabari's eyes opened at once and his nose went straight into the air, twitching sporadically as it caught a scent. The dog got up with a huff and trotted around the bed until it made it to Hawke's side. It rested its head on the mattress near her face and whimpered quite loudly. Fenris sat up and glared down at the dog, about to raise and hand and tell it to scamper off before it woke Hawke up, when another whimper broke his thoughts.

 

He looked down at Soleanna and noticed the way her eyes were shut tight and the little twitches from her shoulder. Sweat mde her hair cling to her forehead and her fingers were digging into her blankets, similar in a way one would strangle another. 

 

A nightmare.

 

The mabari whined again at his mistress's distress and Fenris sat up more to get a better look at her. He debated on whether or not he should wake her; there would be no gurantee that she would fall back asleep. But he couldn't just leave her like this. Who knows what she could be dreaming about, given the horrific encounters they'd had over the years.

 

Hesitantly, he brushed his hand over her hip, just to see if she would react to touch. She was still as his fingers touched the fabric of her nightgown and he took that as a good sign.

 

"C-Carver..."

 

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, something that no ears - human or elf- would have been able to catch if he hadn't been listening. 

Fenris let out a soft sigh. She was dreaming about her brother. She had told him of the events that had unfolded during the Hawke family's escape from Fereldan, including the unfortunate death of her younger brother. How her mother had blamed her for it in an effort to unload all of her grief and pretend that nothing had ever happened. The unfairness of it all. That was one of the few things Hawke wouldn't talk about. Not even to him.

 

"N-no...No..."

 

Fenris lightly trailed his fingers up and down her hip in an effort to calm her. He was hoping to be able to bring her out of it without waking her. All he wanted was her rest. 

Bear, her mabari, whined once more in an effort to wake his mistress. His instincts demanded he did; his owner was hurt, he had to help. He lightly lapped at the tips of her twitching fingers on the blanket. The elf his mistress favored so much looked at him in a funny way but said nothing. 

 

While Fenris was distracted by the mabari, Hawke suddenly let out a yelp and curled in on herself. Surprised, Fenris pulled back and considered his options. He hadn't been around Hawke very much during her nightmares, but he'd known about them. She would tell him the morning after, when he would question the circles under her eyes and wasn't going to put up with her excuses. Sometimes, he would wake up during the night and find her in the study, still in her robe and gown, and gently coerce her back into bed with him. He still didn't know what kind of dreamer Hawke was. He himself was prone to violent outbursts during a nightmare but those had... lessened ever since Hawke came into his life.

 

The bed shook with another violent jerk and there was wetness on her face from tears when she cried out, "Mother!"

 

Fenris placed a hand on her shoulder and, very lightly, shook her. He couldn't stand to see her like this and he could take whatever punishment he got for waking her. Her breathing was heavier now and the mabari was shifting on his front paws anxiously while Fenris tried to wake her. He even took a risk and used his other hand to brush the damp hair out of her face.

 

She finally woke with a start, sitting up on her elbows and gasping for breath. In her delierious state of mind, she couldn't recognize the hands touching her as her lover and she just grabbed them to get them off of her. Her nails dug into the lyrium in his palm but he pushed back the stinging pain for her. 

 

"Hawke. You're alright." 

 

Fenris. Fenris was holding her. They were in the estate. Bear was yipping and trying to lick her other hand. Fenris.

 

With a small gasp, she released her grip on him once she realized and was surprised to find herself being pulled in by him. His arms around her made her feel safe and she clung to him like a scared child.

"You're alright, Hawke. You're here. You're safe." He kept whispering things to her, kissing her forehead and anywhere else he could reach while she calmed herself. She gently grabbed onto the hand she had been so rough with and placed a feather-light kiss on his palm.

 

She didn't know how long they stayed there, sat up in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. He must have been tired, she probably woke him up. But she knew he wouldn't complain and that... helped, in a way. His fingers were running through her hair and he whispered nothing but sweet things to her.

She pulled back enough to look up at his face and there was the worry she expected in his eyes. His hand came up to rest against her cheek and wipe away a tear. She was crying?

 

"I'm alright, Fenris. Thank you." Her throat stung from yelling in her sleep and sleep made it even more gravely. 

 

"You... frightened me, Hawke. For a moment. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to wake you." His honesty was endearing in a strange way. She understood why he would be reluctant to wake her up. She'd dealt with the inner turmoil herself when she'd first encountered one of his nightmares.

 

"Well, I'm sorry I scared you, love." Hawke tried to cut through the tension with a joke and Fenris gave the smallest of smiles. She didn't know if he was humoring her or not.

 

His fingers pushed back the hair in her face and he lightly kissed her forehead. His green eyes still showed concern for her and she could see the question before he even asked it.

 

"It was about my family. First my father, then my brother... then Mother. Before you woke me up..." _I saw you._

 

He lightly shushed her and gestured for her to lay back down in bed. She happily complied, suddenly exhausted since her adrenaline had vanished. Bear whined at the lack of attention and Hawke smiled while reaching over to scratch her mabari behind the ear. Once satisfied, the hound circled and got comfortable on the floor beside Hawke, to watch over and protect her for the night.

Fenris made sure she was comfortable before pulling her back into his arms. He did everything he knew she liked to help her relax; fingers running through her hair, gentle affectionate kisses, warm arms wrapped tightly around her to make her feel secure. 

 

She didn't know what would have happened if she had thrown away that letter from Anso all those years ago. She certainly wouldn't be as happy then as she was now.


	2. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke has a hidden talent that only a select few know about. Throughout the years, she's allowed her friends and family to share this special talent of hers. In their own unique and special way.

Hawke had many talents. Killing bandits and thieves was one of them. Sarcastic diplomacy was a skill she had nearly perfected throughout the years. But there were some things that she preferred to keep secret, letting only a select few know.

 

In her younger days, when the Hawke family was constantly on the move and the kids couldn't make friends fast enough, Hawke would often spend most of her time with her younger siblings. Protecting them, helping her parents raise them, hiding her sister from those that would want to take her away, protecting her younger brother from the bullies he thought he could handle himself. And making sure they were entertained was high on her list of priorities.

 

This was when Soleanna Hawke learned how to sing. It started with her copying her mother while doing chores around the house. Mother would hum and mumble a few words to a lullaby she remembered her own mother used to sing to her and Hawke would join her, quietly at first before becoming bolder and louder. It made the chores go by faster when her mother and her sang together. Cooking dinner would involve Hawke chopping carrots and onions with a whistle while her mother hummed. Hanging up laundry reversed the roles with Hawke singing a small tune while her mother hummed along. Even when her mother and her argued over the little things, a little song brought the fight to it's end.

Her father often struggled in keeping the family safe, and Hawke was a smart child. She could see the marks under her father's eyes, how they stayed one day and refused to go away. Even in Lothering, her father worried for his family. Whether they were truly safe or if this was just some short-lived peace that would end as soon as someone recognized him and called in the templars to take him and his daughter away. Left his wife with their eldest and their son, who would no doubt try to fight them off. After finding him outside, staff tucked safely away in the house and a book in his hands, Hawke had sat next to him. There was silence but his hand rested on her little head and Hawke gently grabbed his hand, her fingers small compared to his. Then she began to hum. It was a song he taught her when she was younger and had just started speaking in coherent sentences. She surprised herself when she remembered the words and didn't look up at her father, even when she heard him set the book down beside him. When she had finished, he scooped her up in his arms and held her close, both laughing cheerfully. After that, for years to come, Malcolm would frequently ask, 'would you mind singing for me, my little sunshine?' and Hawke would happily fulfill his request every time.

She cried when he asked her to sing on his deathbed. Had fumbled her way through the words and had continued to sing even when his pulse was gone. She hadn't stopped until her brother pulled her away and her mother dragged her into her arms.

 

When Bethany was frustrated with her magic lessons and would run off so nobody could see her cry, Hawke would follow and sing while crouched down next to her. She'd sing the same lullaby she sang with their mother and Bethany would always stop crying. She would let her sister wipe away her tears and often fell asleep next to her when she sang a soothing melody. When Carver had gotten sick one winter and couldn't leave his room, Hawke would sneak in and sing to him to help him sleep. The boy would toss and turn but would relax at his sister's voice. She'd been scolded by her mother for it but she returned the next night to do it again. And the next. Until he was better and would ask, with an embarrassed blush, to teach him the song.

 

After father died and Lothering had been destroyed, Hawke sang for her family. Late at night, in the lower parts of the ship they had stowed away on, when she was sure that Aveline and the other refugees had fallen asleep. She would sing quietly, mostly to herself. Thinking about what words came next kept her mind off of what they had just lost.

 

After arriving in Kirkwall, Hawke stopped singing for a while. They'd lost Carver. They's lost their home. The Blight was tearing apart their homeland. No amount of singing could help the grieving. Only time. But, on the rare days when she would, she would sing for Bethany. Often at night, when they stayed up rolling around on the hard slabs Gamlen called beds, just to help her sister sleep better. The next morning, Mother had given her a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. Gamlen merely said she sounded nice. 

 

 

The next year brought many struggles. Paying off debts, getting used to the city environment, evading the aggressive templars and thieves. And then they'd met the dwarf. Varric Tethras, younger brother of the stubborn dwarf they were trying to persuade into letting them join his expedition. He was friendly, charming, and willing to help them despite Bethany being a mage and Hawke being... Hawke. They had shared a few drinks at the bar in the Hanged Man and Hawke had let out a few loose verses of an old song she knew after a few more drinks. Afterwards, Varric would invite her up to his room in the tavern and, after some convincing, she would sit near his desk and sing a few songs while he wrote. She was, apparently, an inspiration for talented writers.

 

When Hawke finally returned the amulet to the Dalish, and came back with a Dalish blood mage, she'd visited her to make sure she was settling in. When Merrill mentioned that she missed certain things from the camp, like the songs the hunters used to sing after a successful hunt around the campfire, Hawke had an idea. Learning Dalish songs was harder than she thought but the look on Merrill's face when she'd finally nailed it and nearly belted the whole thing was entirely worth it. After that, Merrill had written down more Dalish songs that Hawke would happily memorize for her.

 

Isabela shared many tales from her adventures. The time she 'met' the Hero of Ferelden and the King was a little far-fetched but it was Isabela telling the story so anything could happen. She could rival Varric, if she really tried. She hadn't known about Hawke's talent until she walked by Varric's suite and heard a high-pitched voice reciting a poem she once heard. Or maybe it had been a song and the tavern where she first heard it had a terrible bard. Isabela loitered around the doorway of Varric's room until Varric suddenly called her in and her eyes widened at the sight of Hawke. Isabela found a seat on Varric's bed and enjoyed a mug of bitter ale while listening to Hawke's vocals and watching Varric furiously writing.

 

Anders was quite the character. Hawke had seen strange things, but an apostate healer with a spirit of Justice embedded in him? That had been the first. She feared that he would worry she wouldn't want him following her in her growing band of misfits, so she took to visiting him quite often despite the dangers of templars and Darktown itself. Anders appreciated seeing her walk in through the door after a long day at the clinic, and he treasured the late night talks with some Lowtown-style wine. On one particular day, a family had come in with sick children and the youngest, a babe barely over a year, had been especially fussy and wouldn't hold still. By chance, Hawke had shown up and, after seeing the situation, asked if she could help. Anders had been skeptical but nonetheless agreed, if she could get the babe to stop crying. Hawke gently took the child in her arms and, to Anders' surprise, started singing softly to the child. The babe quieted down after a minute of slow rocking and humming and it was soon fast asleep. The mother herself had been surprised and informed Anders that the babe hadn't sleep all day that day. Anders later credited Hawke to helping him save the child and Hawke simply brushed him off. After that, Hawke would show up more often to sing to the poor children riddled with illness in the clinic.

Aveline knew Hawke could sing before the rest of them. She had heard her the night before docking in Kirkwall, when she thought everyone was asleep. Aveline's sleep had been haunted by images of Wesley and she resigned to staying awake until dawn before she heard a quiet hum. She tried not to move or make any sound should it suddenly stop and she found her eyelids drooping the longer she listened. She hadn't known it was Hawke until she heard her singing the exact same tune to her sister during one of the nights Aveline spent at Gamlen's home. Aveline hadn't immediately joined the guard after going to Kirkwall and Leandra had offered her a place until Aveline found her own place in the city. On the nights where Aveline couldn't sleep, she would think back to the voice that willed her to relax and chased away the nightmares. When Donnic proposed to her years later, Aveline had bashfully asked Hawke to sing at their wedding. Hawke had been surprised, thinking that she had never sung anything around Aveline, but of course she agreed to the bride's request. In the estate, Orana had played the lute for Hawke while she sang about a woman traveling the world to find the one who could chase away her fears and drown her sorrows in love.

 

Fenris had been the last to hear Hawke sing. It had been after Hawke had reclaimed her family estate and was suddenly wealthy. Since they were practically neighbors, Hawke and Fenris would visit each other frequently. It was often for sparring, going out of the city walls for jobs, or simply sharing an evening together with some wine. Fenris enjoyed her visits, enjoyed Hawke's company. On that particular day, he had brought a bottle from the cellar of his manor that he knew Hawke would enjoy. Bodahn had let him inside and informed him that Hawke was relaxing in the gardens and Fenris declined the dwarf's offer to guide him there. The Hightown mansions had similar layouts and Fenris was confident he could find his way. He shielded his eyes from the summer sun as he stepped outside once more, and he heard a voice. Initially, he stiffened because he thought an intruder had entered the estate, but relaxed once he realized that it wasn't hostile and Hawke could have easily taken care of it. And the voice was pretty. It was singing. When he rounded the corner, he found Hawke sitting on a bench near a rose bush. She was singing a light tune while lightly plucking the petals off a flower and letting the breeze catch them and watching them flutter away. He didn't know how long he stayed there, just watching Hawke sing to herself in the sun, before he was spotted. She looked as surprised as he did but then offered a kind smile and patted the empty seat next to her. He felt a hot flush in his ears as he sat beside her and had to clear his throat, handing her the bottle he brought without looking at her. "I... had no idea you could sing... like that..."

 

Hawke was happy to share her talent with those who appreciated it. Singing for her friends brought her happiness and the way they looked at her made her feel... it wasn't a feeling she could describe, but it made her feel warm inside.

 

When her mother died, Hawke didn't sing for a long time. Bethany had been taken, Mother was gone, Fenris was... Nothing could convince Hawke to sing again. Varric had very bad writer's block for a while, Merrill was starting to miss the songs of her people sung by someone who sounded so elvhen but wasn't. Anders had tried, had asked her to sing for some children who needed healing. And Hawke had tried. She tried to sing to the poor child, but the tightness in her throat and sudden wetness in her eyes prompted Anders to ask her to stop. He pulled her aside and apologized to her, for bringing her down to the worst parts of the city and making her sing even when she wasn't ready. She'd shrugged off his words and the two had hugged before she left for Hightown once more.

 

Eventually, she fell back into it. She convinced herself to continue by singing to herself. Like she used to do when she had moments alone back in Lothering. It started off slow, just small bits of songs and verses she remembered from a long time ago, but it evolved once more into what it used to be. She would sing around the house, sang to Orana while helping her bake. Even sang during nights when Orana would play and Bodahn and Sandal would dance near the fire. She'd strolled into Varric's suite with a happy little tune and a bottle of wine, with Isabela not too far behind. She'd walked into the clinic with a family of four, holding the youngest and singing to her while she curled into Hawke's furry cloak. Had twirled her hair in her finger while waltzing into Aveline's office with a familiar hum. Had gotten up and danced with Merrill while they both sang the songs of the Dalish in the little hut in the alienage. 

 

She sang to Fenris the night Danarius died and he had confessed what he was truly feeling. They'd laid near the fireplace, Fenris sat on the floor between Hawke's legs while she sat on the bench, both with a glass of wine that had refilled multiple times throughout the night. Her fingers lightly trailed through his white locks while she sang the song her father had taught her all those years ago. For the first time in what could have been years, Fenris relaxed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, losing himself in her voice. He'd reached up to grab her hand and she stopped, thinking that he wanted her to, but continued when he simply kissed her palm and held it close to him. 

 

Hawke saw her voice as a gift, a talent she had mastered throughout her years. She had vowed to continue using it for as long as she lived, as long as it continued to make her friends and family happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, I should draw my canon Hawke. Just so people can see what she looks like.
> 
> Anyway, this prompt came to me quite randomly. I was just thinking about my Hawke and I was listening to Here by Alessia Cara and I thought of my Hawke singing it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
